


The Devil You Know

by Badi_otaku



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Language, Parent/Child Incest, Reader-Insert, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badi_otaku/pseuds/Badi_otaku
Summary: Only Eddie Blake could make you feel both incredible pleasure and unbearable pain.





	The Devil You Know

You shivered slightly as the skin of your bare feet touched the cold tile of the shower floor. You immediately got under the showerhead, letting the stream of steaming hot water glide on your skin. You sighed in relief as the heat progressively eased the soreness of your muscles.

You closed your eyes and tuned around to wet your hair, running your hands over it to get rid of the excess water. You were starting to relax and already you found yourself deep in thoughts, oblivious to the world around you, not giving a single darn about the man standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

The man smiled slyly, crossing his arms and leaning on the doorframe as his eyes traveled along the curves of your body. You didn’t lock the door, you never locked the bathroom door when you were in your apartment, even when he was here, there was no point in doing so. Edward Blake could go wherever he wanted and do whatever he pleased, especially when he was here.

You grabbed the soap bar and ran it on every inch of your body, getting rid of the sweat and dirt of the night before. Eddie stared at you through the shower screen, the image of your body more and more blurry as the condensation made the glass more and more opaque.

You grabbed a shampoo bottle, put some of the product in your hand and started scrubbing your hair, opening your eyes and turning your head slightly to face the doorway. You could make out the man’s naked figure through the glass, but you couldn’t see his face. You knew he was watching you, though.

You heard the hoarse sound of his laughter as he pushed himself from the frame, slowly making his way towards you. You turned around, rinsing your hair quickly and turned again to face the wall, letting the water rid your skin of the remaining soap.

Eddie slowly approached you from behind, tilting his head slightly, his lips bending into a toothy smile. You didn’t pay attention to him as he stepped into the shower, getting dangerously close to you. You closed the tap and gathered your hair over your right shoulder and squeezed it dry gently.

You gasped softly as his large hands firmly gripped both sides of your waist. You kept staring into space as he got even closer, pressing his whole body against yours, making you feel all of him. You tried to ignore him while he leaned in, that cocky smile still plastered on his face as he nibbled at the exposed skin of the left side of your neck.

“Dad… It’s wrong,” you said, squirming slightly to try and break free from his possessive grip. Your poor attempt was vain as he was way too strong for you. But you knew very well this wasn’t the only reason.

“That’s where all the fun is, Sweetheart,” he replied with a low voice, slightly jerking his head forwards, the nickname rolling delightfully on his tongue. He gently bit his bottom lip and his smile was back as soon as he let go. “Come on,” he whispered hoarsely in your ear, “I know how bad my Baby Girl wants her Daddy.”

He nuzzled the shell of your ear gently and you swallowed nervously as his exposed teeth lightly grazed your skin. You had fought for a long time. For so long you had told yourself it was wrong, twisted, forbidden. Because it was. Sleeping with your father was against any morality.

But you had eventually gave in. You couldn’t deny what you felt for him. You needed him, you knew it. You still tried to convince yourself that this was too wrong, that you had to stop. But you knew he was right, there was no point in doing right things.

Society was fucked up, humans were fucked up, _you_ were fucked up. Simple as that.

You moaned softly, bucking your hips to press yourself against him, feeling the length of his growing erection. He let out a low chuckle as you gave in to him once again. He knew perfectly you couldn’t say ‘no’ to him, and he had no scruples taking advantage of this. The knowledge of your irrepressible need for him actually only served to feed his ego.

You hated to admit that, but the fact was that you needed to be dominated, you needed someone to give you orders and manhandle you when you didn’t obey. And Eddie was the only man who had ever been able to give you what you needed. And again, he was well aware of that.

You gasped again, feeling his right hand slide from its position on your waist to reach your core while his other arm wrapped around your body. You squeezed your hair tighter before noticing you were still holding it. You let go of it, only to grip the strong arm that was wrapped around you with both hands when his fingers slid along your folds.

He buried his face in the crook of your neck, moving his hand expertly, teasing your sensitive flesh with his fingertips before dipping his long, thick fingers into your wet heat, letting out a satisfied growl.

“Always ready for me, Baby Girl, aren’t you?” At this point, your legs felt like jelly and if it weren’t for his arm, you wouldn’t be able to stand. Your hips moved on their own accord in rhythm with his hand as he worked his fingers in and out of you, hitting the right spot every time while the heel of his hand repeatedly brushed and pressed against your clit.

“Eddie…” you moaned softly, your fingernails pushing into the skin of his forearm as you held on for dear life. Your orgasm was already building faster and faster and you felt all the nerves and muscles in your body tense up before your release.

You were on the brink of orgasm, your flesh throbbing painfully, when suddenly all stimulation stopped. You whined and squirmed at the loss of touch, gasping in surprise when you were roughly pushed against the cold tile of the wall.

You rested your hands flat on the wall and tried to turn you head slightly to look at the man behind you. But before you could see him, he smacked your butt with force, making your cry out in pain and surprise.

“Try again, Baby Girl,” he said, gripping one side of your hips, grinding against you while his other hand stroked your abused skin.

“Dad…” you moaned again, moving backwards slightly to try and get more contact before he smacked your ass again. “Daddy!” you cried out in both pleasure and pain, immediately relieved when you felt him press his body against you, his hand making its way back to your crotch.

“There’s a good girl,” he praised with a grin, resuming his meticulous work as he kept grinding against you. He closed in again to bit your earlobe hard, nearly drawing blood. “How do you want Daddy to fuck you Baby Girl?” he asked, although you knew he was the one to choose how he wanted to fuck you. And given your position, you knew that no matter what you responded, he wouldn’t bother changing position, he would take you right there, right then.

“Like this,” you sighed in desperation. You didn’t care if he was rough. Hell, you practically lived for this. Right now, you just needed him inside you. “Daddy, please fuck me like this, please…” you begged him, writhing as his hand moved faster and faster, bringing you to the edge once more.

“Cum for Daddy, Baby Girl,” he ordered, holding and stroking himself with one hand while the other one kept on pleasuring you. You moaned uncontrollably, your legs shaking and your toes curling as he pushed you over the edge. You practically screamed when you felt him push his entire length inside your pulsating flesh, immediately setting a furious pace, fucking you through your orgasm.

“Fuck, Baby… So tight…” he growled, firmly gripping your shoulder with his right hand and your hip with his left one, keeping you steady as he fucked you rough from behind. Your whole body was starting to relax while he kept on thrusting back and forth, torturing your sensitive flesh with the intense friction.

You moaned with each new wave of pleasure, feeling another orgasm already build up in your lower stomach. Your hands opened and closed repeatedly as you desperately searched for something to hold on to, in vain.

Suddenly, Eddie took you away from the wall and pulled you flush against his warm body. His right hand moved to your throat, taking hold of your neck as his left arm wrapped around your waist again to support you as he kept pounding into you mercilessly.

“Daddy…” you moaned, unable to form any other word before your felt his hand tighten around your throat. Your hands immediately grabbed his forearm, squeezing his flesh. His grip was strong enough to make you see stars. You squirmed slightly in his arms as a chill of pleasurable fear ran down your spine to settle in your core.

“You like that, Baby Girl?” he asked, although not expecting an answer, his smile widening as he felt your walls clench around him. He laughed again and kept on fucking you and choking you, bringing you once again to the edge.

You gasped loudly when the hand around your throat loosened its grip slightly, your chest heaving as your lungs desperately tried to take in air. You tried to catch your breath as wave after wave of pleasure hit you, pushing you closer and closer to your release.

“Fuck…” You heard Eddie groan behind you as his movements became more and more erratic. It only took a few seconds for you to tip over. You whole body shook as you screamed his name in pleasure, feeling his hot seed spill inside you as he was unable to hold back any longer.

He held you close while the both of you came down from your high. He then moved slowly, pulling out and letting his fluids drip down your inner thigh. You kept your eyes closed, still trying to catch your breath as you heard the tap being opened, letting warm water hit your skin once again.

Eddie quickly cleaned the both of you before closing the tap again and grabbing a towel, wrapping it around you as you shivered slightly. He then turned you around, hooked an arm under your knees and rested his large hand flat on your back to hold you against his chest. You wrapped your arms around his neck for support as he made his way to your room in silence.

You slowly opened your eyes as he gently laid you down on the soft mattress. You stared at him as he dressed up quickly, the buckle of his belt clinking loudly as he fastened his pants. You looked at his muscles, flexing and relaxing under the hairy skin of his chest as he put his shirt back on. He then sat on the edge of the bed, the mattress dipping under his weight as he laced his shoes.

“I love you, Dad…” you whispered when he stood up. He didn’t reply, though. He never did. He simply looked back at you for a second before grabbing his jacket and taking off, leaving you alone once more.

You rolled onto your side and curled up slightly, clutching the towel in your shaking hands as your eyes slowly teared up. And you kept staring at the doorway to your bedroom, hoping to God that you would see him there, leaning against the wooden frame, looking back at you with that stupid grin on his face. But Edward Blake wasn’t that kind of man, you knew that very well.


End file.
